


Spit and Polish

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dom/sub, Interrogation, Kinktober, M/M, No actual sex, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Julian convinces Garak to roleplay an interrogation. It doesn’t go quite the way he hoped.Kinktober Day 4: Spit kink
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Spit and Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that this one is gross. Involves descriptions of saliva, spitting, and swallowing it. All that fun stuff.
> 
> Update! Podfic version by yohlenyaoilover now available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949982>

Garak paced in wide circles around him, always just out of sight from where Julian’s head was strapped down to the interrogation table.

“You make this so much harder on yourself than it needs to be, doctor. I know you know things. Why else would you have been so worried that I was out to steal Federation secrets from you when we first met?”

It had to be the fifth time already that Garak had said something along these lines.

Why Julian had ever thought that asking the former spy to try this type of roleplay with him was a good idea was beyond him.

Their reservation for the holosuite had to nearly over by now, and so far all they had done was go back and forth over whether or not Julian would know important strategic information as a CMO while he was strapped naked to a table. All his attempts at seduction had been brushed off and brought back to the topic of their questioning.

It was all very...pedantic. If this was how Garak was as an interrogator, Julian could understand why he’d been so successful.

Julian repeated himself for what seemed like the millionth time. “I told you, I’m only told what I need to know to do my job. Most of it is very mundane. Easily researchable. I can explain the latest breakthroughs in the treatment of Bajoran flu if you’d like.”

If Garak found this mind numbing as he did, he didn’t show it. “No. I think I’d rather know the locations of Starfleet vessels patrolling the Cardassian border.”

“How the hell would I know something like that!” 

“Don’t play games with me, Doctor Bashir. I know you attend staff briefings and meetings. You overhear things with those augment ears of yours and you don’t forget. So, I’ll ask you again. Ship locations!”

This was all becoming rather exhausting and more than a little frustrating.

“You keep asking me the same questions over and over. Well, my answer is not about to change. Please. I’m tired. Put me back in my holding cell. At least give me a glass of water,” he said, trying to switch things up.

Garak grabbed his jaw with a rough hand, pried it open, and promptly spat into his mouth. 

Droplets sprayed out onto Julian’s face, and he could taste the difference in the thick Cardassian saliva from his own. There was a faint flavor of rokassa juice in it.

“There. Problem solved.”

Julian balked at the treatment.

Garak took a moment to observe him, Julian’s mouth still held in a tight grip and his interrogator’s eyes focused on the inside of his mouth. He could feel the foreign saliva sliding towards the back of his throat.

As soon as he was released, Julian snapped his mouth shut and spat it right back in Garak’s face.

“You—!”

Garak took his jaw in a bruising grip, spittle on his face reflecting the bright lights, and forced it open again. Julian could feel where the excess droplets from the first time had already dried onto his own face.

Garak opened his own mouth and hovered over him, letting a glob of saliva drip out that stretched from his bottom lip and broke off a couple inches down. It hit the back of Julian’s throat and he choked on it for a brief second.

“Swallow it.” Garak ordered.

Julian glared back.

Garak waited half a minute more before he spat again and then demanded, “Do it.”

It took two attempts for Julian to swallow with the way his mouth was held open. He maintained eye contact the entire time. 

Garak’s gaze seemed to intensify.

“Good.” 

Garak released him and gave a patronizing pat to his cheek. 

But he seemed to have changed moods now, much more playful than he had been as the dry interrogator of minutes before. 

A hand was placed lightly on Julian’s chest and a finger circled around his nipple. He could feel it tightening into a peak and with that he realized that at some point he’d become aroused.

Garak smiled, eyes mischievous. “Now, I see that you won’t let this be easy on yourself. Self-righteous men like you do seem to require a certain—” 

Suddenly Quark’s voice came over the holosuite speakers. “Attention to all guests in holosuite four. Your reservation time has expired. Please safely end your program and exit through the doors so that the next customers may begin their reservation. Every minute spent past your reserved time will be charged an overtime fee. Thank you. This is an automated message.”

“Damn,” Julian groaned. Just when they seemed to be getting somewhere.

Garak released him from his restraints and helped him from the table before ending the program. He trailed his gaze hungrily down to Julian’s monstrous hard on. It would be a bitch trying to navigate through the bar while hiding it.

“What do you say we continue this back at my quarters, my dear?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I gotta admit that when I started these, I tried very hard to stick to someone else’s prompt list. I wanted to challenge myself by writing things I’m not really into myself or wouldn’t think to do. In the end, I needed to make too many changes to it due to zero inspiration till I just said screw it and made my own with prompts pulled from multiple lists. Several of these stories are ones written for that first list however, this one included.
> 
> Anyways, I have no idea if that was sexy or just plain gross to people who are into this kink, so let me know! Or tell me your thoughts if you’re not into it anyways ;) It's okay, I know this was gross and disappointing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spit and Polish [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949982) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
